David García (Video Game)
David García is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games's The Walking Dead: Season Three. He is the elder brother of Javier García, and was one of four leaders of the group known as the New Frontier, alongside Clint, Paul, and Joan, before being betrayed. Pre-Apocalypse Baltimore, Maryland Little is known about David's life prior to the outbreak. He lived with his second wife and two children and had a brother named Javier, an uncle named Hector, as well as his parents. His father Rafael passed away at the start of the apocalypse of natural causes. According to Kate, David was somewhat abusive towards her during their marriage, always demanding her to do the cleaning among other things. David was also a former member of the army. When he came close to retiring, his commanding officer gifted him a special glass that he treasured before he passed away. Sometime after Javier was banned from baseball, David let him stay at his house. One night, he found Javier together with Kate, and his army glass broken. Angered, he began arguing with Kate for what she'd done; Javier either being passive or intervening and taking the blame. If the latter, David discovers that Kate was supposedly planning to run away with Javier or that he broke the glass, (Determinant) causing him to declare Javier will have to find another place to live for what he had done. As the outbreak began to occur, David's father died in his house surrounded by his entire family (minus Javier), who were present to witness his passing. Javier only arrives as Hector and Gabriel were comforting Rafael's widow. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Ties That Bind - Part 1" David encountered Javier outside his house shortly after their father's death. Heavily angered, he beats him to the ground and berated him for not being there, recalling how their father asked for Javier specifically, despite David being at his side, holding his hand. As he goes to beat him further, they are interrupted by Gabe, David brushing off the incident as he returns to drinking his beer. David is soon told that his father is awake. Confused, he follows everyone upstairs to discover Rafael standing in his bedroom. Hector approaches him after keeping Mariana away, only to be attacked by his reanimated father. Javier and David try to restrain their father when Rafael's wife storms in and asks what was happening. David tells her that Rafael had just attacked without warning. Mrs. García tries to comfort her husband, but gets bitten in the process. Stunned, she backs away into the arms of Javier and Kate and watches in shock as Rafael attacks David. Javier breaks a part of Rafael's bed-frame and strikes Rafael with it as the children scream. David soon takes Mrs. García to Rafael's car where he takes her to the hospital, where she presumably succumbs to the infection, leaving David by himself. Off screen, David gets roaded on his way to the hospital and his mother turned quickly. At some point David met up with Ava and they joined up with a community in DC where he met Joan and Clint. There community didn't last long and soon David along with Joan, Clint and Paul Lingard stared the The New Frontier. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" David first appears in a flashback of when Javier was staying at his house. Kate accidentally broke the glass his commanding officer gave him, starting an argument with Kate, and insulting Javier by complaining about how he is judging him. Javier can choose to let him go or confess that Kate is planning on leaving him, (Determinant) in which case he will get angry at Javier and tell him that he wants him out of the house in three days. At the end of the episode, David is revealed to be a leader of The New Frontier, as he exits their compound, he exclaims "Oh my god," as he comes face to face with his younger brother, son, and wounded wife. "Above The Law" David stares in shock and awe at his family whom he believed to be dead. He is happy to see Javier and frantically questions Javier on what happened to Kate. Javier will tell David his "buddy" Max told him and his group to surrender their weapons. Without hesitation, David takes Kate, along with Gabe, to the Richmond's Clinic. Meanwhile Tripp, Javier, Jesus, Conrad (Determinant) ''and Clementine ''(Determinant) go with the New Frontier, who takes them to the quarantine zone. David then takes Javier to explore their base and get to Kate while Javier describes what happened to Mariana and how she died by the hands of the New Frontier. He tells him to keep it to himself while he deals with the leader. Max is brought into the church meeting by Clint's orders to bring up his experience with Javier with the leaders to inform them of what he has Seen Javier doing outside of Richmond. Max is hesitant with his words, knowing that David is Javier's brother and trying to show no disrespect to David. Max reveals that he caught Javier "stealing" gas from them, despite Javier's claims, Max stands his ground trying to sound justified. Max then reveals more information about Javier's situation with Rufus: either he killed him or he let him go. After hearing Max's claim, Clint objects to the idea of letting Javier stay in Richmond, but Javier can respond with the following options: I got nothing to say: Javier goes by David's wishes to keep what happened to Mariana a secret so no harm can come to his position and he can handle what happened himself, by telling Clint and Joan that he has nothing to defend himself with Max's claim. Your people killed my niece: Javier defends himself demanding justice as to what Max unfairly didn't reveal, Javier revealed that Badger killed Mariana who is also David's daughter, Max is shocked to hear this. David is upset that Javier revealed something that he was going to handle himself, but Javier defends himself saying that Max is unfairly accusing him so he has a right to say his piece to make things justified. Javier then reveals that Badger and Max destroyed Prescott, and can reveal that they flooded with walkers and tear gas, he can also mention that before doing so they unnecessarily killed Francine. Max tries to defend himself by saying that he tried to solve the situation peacefully and the violence was all Badger's fault as he did not have any part in it and was even shocked when he found out that Badger was keeping a hostage. Javier gets kicked out of Richmond, but David speaks with him and tells him he has a plan for him. He has Ava come out with a packed bag that he packed for them. Javier and his group follow the map to a warehouse. As they go there, they meet with Clementine. She tells Javier how she was part of the New Frontier with Alvin Jr. In a flashback AJ was sick, so Clementine snuck into the New Frontier's camp and tried to steal meds for Alvin. She then has the choice of taking the meds or putting them back. Paul wakes up and tells Clementine to put the meds back before anyone sees her, but Ava comes in and catches Clementine stealing the medicine. David approaches and yells how Clem put herself before the group, resulting in the New Frontier keeping Alvin and exiling Clementine. After Javier finds an entrance inside, and everyone rushes inside. David bangs on the door for them to be let in As Javier is opening the door, Clem points a gun at Javier, warning him not to trust David. David explains what he is doing there, to help them get a start. But before David can help, Jesus asks Javier where he got the box from. Javier tells him where they are, but they notice that all the supplies from different towns, including Prescott have been stolen, and raided by Joan's orders. The group sees Max, Badger and Lonnie putting more of stolen supplies from a town they just raided. They ambushed them and Javier chases Badger, David chases Max, and Lonnie escapes. After Javier finishes off Badger, guns go firing as they find David and Max fighting, David overpowers Max and forces the truth out of him. Max reveals that all of the mass raids and violence was ordered by Joan, he wanted to include David in it as he knew he would have a better way around it, but Joan wouldn't allow it. Max admits that he regrets what he did and tried to figure out a simpler way of fixing it and has come to the conclusion that he does not want a war to start and that he knows Joan is going too far. He pleads with David to spare his life, and that he will redeem himself by helping David expose Joan to the council. His fate is then left to decide by Javier or David: Execute Him: After deciding he won't be useful for that, Javier shoots and kills Max, who spends his last moment literally begging for his life. Spare Him: Max thanks Javier for sparing him, while David knocks him out. David in turn, thanks Javi for making the decision, telling him he "needed that." Do Nothing: David shoots Max point blank in the head after the conclusion that Max does not deserve to live. If Max is spared, he will go with the group into Richmond and stands with them as they discuss their plan. As the group splits apart Max goes with David. Max fulfills his promise and exposes Joan to the council that she was behind the raids, Lonnie is upset that Max revealed the scheme but Max admits that he is coming clean and no longer wants part of the raids. However, Joan manages to convince the council that her reason for ordering the raids is justified, because of this, the council decides to side with her and has Javier and David locked away. "Thicker Than Water" Back in the present, David and Javier are trapped in the New Frontier's jail cell. If Rufus was spared in the first episode, he is seen putting Javier and David in the quarantine room. Javier pleads for his help but Rufus sarcastically says the only help he is getting is not being shot. David tries to convince them that Joan is making a mistake, but the Raider male tells David that it was his mistake for trying to attack her or killing Lonnie (Determinant). If Javier chose to attempt to leave with Kate, David will be furious with Javier claiming he is just looking out for him and trying to leave with Kate, straining their relationship. If Javier stuck to David's plan he and Javier will reaffirm their close bond, with Javier telling him he is with David no matter what, Javier can also fist bump or hug David showing their bond. Joan comes in and demands to talk to David about some problems and issues, she takes David away. Javier tries to follow him but is locked out. He manages to escape the cells with Gabe/Kate's help. David is bought to be executed in a public for his 'crimes' by Joan. The bodies Badger, Max (Determinant), Lonnie (Determinant) and Paul Lingard (Determinant) are shown to prove his crimes. After being captured by the New Frontier, Joan forces Javier to choose between Ava and Tripp, allowing one of them to live while the other dies. After David witnesses Joan order the execution of either Ava or Tripp, Clint attempts to resolve the conflict between Javier's group and Joan in a non-violent manner. Angered by this, he shouts at Javier to kill Joan before he does. Javier then has to make a choice: If Javier Shoots Joan: Javier will shoot Joan in the eye, killing her instantly and causing the crowd to panic and disperse. During the chaos, a New Frontier member kicks the chair out from under David, who begins to suffocate. Javier and Gabe quickly rush the stage in an attempt to save David. Reaching the stage, Gabe manages to hold David up by his legs as Javier cuts the rope, narrowly saving David's life. After being pulled behind cover, David spots Clint attempting to flee, prompting him to give chase, along with Ava (Determinant) and possibly Gabriel (Determinant). '' '''If Javier Accepts The Deal: '''Javier accepts Clint's deal. Clint then unties David, who ends up going against the deal by disarming a New Frontier member and holding Clint hostage. Clint attempts to break free of David's grip, causing the gun to go off, which sparks panic within the square. As the two struggle over the gun, Gabe and Javier attempt to reach the stage in order to help David. Upon reaching the stage, Gabe attempts to pull Clint off of David, distracting him long enough for David to grab the gun, who proceeds to shoot Clint in the head, killing him instantly. After taking cover from incoming gunfire, David notices Joan attempting to flee amid the chaos and angrily gives chase, along with Ava ''(Determinant) and possibly Gabriel (Determinant). "From the Gallows" David will appear in this episode. He and Javier will fight or make peace depending on decisions made. David's fate depends on which path Clementine and/or Javier take. In-Game Decision 'Clementine and Javier stay with Kate ''(Dead) Javier and Clementine head out to find David and Gabe after the ordeal at Richmond is over, but they find David's body, who had been put down before reanimation by Gabe. '''Clementine goes after David and Gabe whilst Javier stays with Kate ''(Dead) Clementine manages to bring back Gabe to Javier and Kate at Richmond, but tells them that Gabe was forced to put down David who had turned. Javier and Kate later find David's body and mourn him. 'Clementine stays with Kate whilst Javier goes after David and Gabe (Dead) Javier saves Gabe but David is bitten in the neck by a walker. After a tearful farewell, Javier is given the choice to put David down himself or let Gabe do it. '''Clementine and Javier go after David and Gabe ''(Unknown/Alive) David and Gabe are saved by Javier and Clementine. Depending on Javier's choice to ask David to come back or keep on walking, David's final fate will differ. If David is told to keep on walking, he leaves for whereabouts unknown and is never seen again. If David is asked to come back, he does return to Richmond, but hasn't been able to talk with Javier or Gabe ever since Kate's death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that David has killed: *Max ''(Determinant) *Lonnie (Determinant, Off-Screen) *Clint (Determinant) *Rufus (Zombified, Determinant) *Gabriel García (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) (Caused, Infected, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Death (Determinant) Killed By * Gabriel García (Indirectly Caused) (Zombified, Off-Screen, Determinant) (Before Reanimation, Determinant) * Zombies (Caused, Determinant) (Off-Screen, Determinant) Gabe attempts to stop David but ends up crashing the car due to the amounts of walkers. David can die in multiple ways: If Javier and Clementine don't get Gabe and David, both of them will be surrounded by walkers with no help until they are eventually overpowered. One of the walkers will bite David in the process. After the walkers leave, David eventually turns before being smashed in the head. When Javier and Clementine come to get them after helping Kate, Javier will find a dead David in the car. This outcome will also result in Gabe's death from his bite. If Clementine goes to get Gabe and David alone, she will save Gabe but will tell Javier and Kate that David died in the process. Javier and Kate will then go to the spot where David died. Kate then proceeds to bury his dog tags since it was his last wish if he were to die. Javier shares some words and asks Kate if she wants to say anything to the fallen. She does not say anything but instead, she takes off her wedding ring. If Javier goes alone, he will kill the walkers on Gabe's side first. Since Clementine isn't here to help Javier, he will have to kill David's side of the walkers too but David gets bitten in the neck. Javier and David will share some few words before dying from his bite. Gabriel tells Javier he will prevent him from turning. Gabriel then shoots David in the head to stop the reanimation. Relationships Javier García The relationship between Javier and David was complicated before the outbreak. David was noticeably frustrated with Javier not showing up at their father's deathbed, punching Javier in the face and scolding him for his behavior and choices. But he offered his hand to Javier to pick him up from the ground and confessed his jealousy of his father's love for Javier, expressing he ultimately loves his "little brother". He does feels judged by Javier during an argument with Kate though. Kate García David and Kate have an unstable relationship as husband and wife. They seemed to argue often, expressed by David when he says "Here we go again" when they begin an argument. David also seems to have meticulous expectations, which exasperates and bothers Kate. It is hinted that Kate dislikes her marriage to David, Javier making David heartbroken if he reveals this to him. (Determinant) When Javier asks Kate if she misses David after the outbreak, she will say that even though she thought about it a lot, she doesn't know. (Determinant) Gabriel García Gabriel holds respect and reverence for his father. He wishes to become "a man like him", implicating that he considers David a good role model. David, in turn, loves his son dearly and enjoys spending time with him, such as seen when he and Gabriel are seen playfighting in the back in episode 3 in Kate's medical room. Like Mariana, he is very protective of him, as Clint found moments before his life was taken after knocking Gabe aside during a fight between himself and David. Mariana García While Mariana and David are not seen interacting directly much, it is implied David is a loving and protective father towards her, just as much as he is to Gabe. He tries to avoid the topic of his dead father when she mentions him, which makes her grandmother tell her that "grandpa is sleeping". He also showed concern for her after the fight with zombified Rafael. He is devastated upon hearing about her death. Rafael García David is not seen interacting with his father in the game, but David notes he was jealous of him loving Javier more than David, as he explains that Rafael didn't even notice his presence by his deathbed. Given how devastated he was over his father's death, David was evidently attached to him. Mrs. García They are not seen interacting much in the game, but David shows concern for her when she was bitten by a zombified Rafael, volunteering to take her to the hospital. Ava David and Ava have a strong positive relationship. At some point after the outbreak occurred, they met up and joined a community located in DC along with Joan and Clint though this didn't last very long. Later on David, Joan, Clint and Dr. Lingard formed The New Frontier as the group began to grow in size and power. Due to her loyalty and trust, David self-appointed her as her right-hand woman. After Joan's betrayal to David, Ava is shown to remain loyal to him and works alongside Javier and the rest to free him. After Eleanor decides to turn on the group on Joan, Ava and Tripp are caught. If Javi decides to 'spare' Ava (Determinant), she is then executed and shot in the head which enrages David, showing how close they were. Joan Initially, David and Joan were on good terms and shared a civil relationship as leaders of The New Frontier (Alongside Clint and and Paul Lingard). Unbeknownst to David and the rest, she is behind all the raids conducted on other settlements namely Wellington, Hilltop Colony and is responsible for the destruction of Prescott. After the discovery of this, David shows disgust and loses any trust on Joan for her actions and demands justice but is thrown in a jail cell alongside Javier. If Javi chooses to accept Clint's offer (Determinant), David will attempt to kill her by using Clint as an hostage, showing he passionately despises her. Clint Like Joan, David was on good terms with Clint as they, Joan and Paul Lingard created The New Frontier in Richmond. After awhile, Clint has a problem with his military leadership and their good standing fuly crumbles once Javi and his group enter Richmond and have a blowout with David's soldiers. Once David is kicked out of Richmond and learns of Joan's bloody raids, he holds contempt for Joan and seemingly Clint as well, not hesitating to kill him when he knocks Gabe aside during their fight. Paul Lingard Lingard and David have an amicable relationship that maintains even well after David and his brother are exiled from Richmond. Lingard respects David and thinks highly of them, fond of the times David supported him and gave him hope in the darkest of times. However, when David needs his help during various meetings with Joan and Clint, the other Richmond leaders, Lingard backs down and is unable to do so, fearing for the worst. When Lingard hears of David's removal from Richmond, he is deeply saddened and sympathetic of his situation, even going so far as to ask Javi and Clem to kill him to spare him from living in a place without a source of optimism and order people like David used to bring to it. Max Max is David's subordinate who follow his orders. He went behind David's back alongside Lonnie and Badger and carried out Joan's orders of raiding other settlements, destroying them and murdering innocents without question. When David eventually found out of Max's deception, this ruined any ounce of reverence he had for Max. Though Max pleads and begs for his life, if Javi refuses/is unable to decide Max's fate, David will ultimately kill him, showing just how meaningless and worthless Max is to David. Badger On surface David and Badger have a neutral relationship, but it is later revealed Badger hates David and loathes working under him. David sees Badger's reckless nature and knows how much of a burden he is on his team and leadership, but has tried to sort it out before the other Richmond leaders get unruly. When David eventually discovers Badger is the one who killed his daughter Mariana, David completely resents and detests him, wanting him dead. David is quick to support Javi's actions if he bashed in Badger's skull, saying "that son-of-a-bitch killed Mariana," and (along with Clem) will defend his actions against Jesus, who expresses an opposed opinion on the matter. Lonnie TBA Rufus TBA Fern TBA Appearances Video Game Season 3 *"Ties That Bind - Part 1" (Flashback) *"Ties That Bind - Part 2" *"Above The Law" *"Thicker Than Water" *"From the Gallows" Trivia *David is one of the eight characters to appear in all five episodes of Season 3, the others being Javier, Clementine, Kate, Gabriel, Eleanor, Tripp (Determinant), and Conrad (Determinant). *David and Kate are the only two members from the Garcia family who can obtain an "unknown" status by the end of Season 3. References Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Alive Category:New Frontier Category:Leaders Category:Military Category:Deceased Category:Determinant Category:Unknown